Can you take it all away?
by Katriena
Summary: Manchmal gibt es nur einen Ausweg.... r/r!!! and its slash!


Can you take it all away?  
  
Ich weiß nicht, wann es passiert ist. Oder warum es passiert es. Es ist einfach passiert und ich kann nichts daran ändern. Obwohl ich das manchmal wünsche. So wie jetzt, wenn du dort mit deinen Freunden, sind es wirklich deine Freunde? Oder nur deine Anhängsel?, stehst und mich keines Blickes würdigst. Du siehst mich nicht an, ignorierst mich und ich zerfalle innerlich. Weißt du, wie weh es tut, wenn ich jetzt an dir vorbei gehe , immer die Luft anhalte, und du deinen Kopf nicht wendest und mich weiter als Luft behandelst? Ich weiß, das du meine Blicke spürst und das sie dich nicht kalt lassen.  
  
Ich weiß, das du nur so tust, als ob du abweisend wärst. Du bist ganz anders und deshalb habe ich mich in dich verliebt. Ich setzte mich auf meinen Platz an unserem Tisch und blicke kurz zu dir, sehe, wie du mit einem kleinem Lächeln dein Mittagessen ißt und dann tatsächlich den Kopf hebst und mich ansiehst  
  
Wie gern würde ich doch die gleichen Gefühle in deinen Augen lesen können, die auch in den meinen stehen. Doch deine grauen Augen sind voller Haß und... Neugierde? Schnell senke ich meinen Blick wieder auf mein nun kaltes Essen. Sie sind viel zu sehr beschäftigt, sich über irgendwas zu streiten, als mich zu bemerken. Sie hassen sich, sie streiten sich und sie Lieben sich.  
  
Witzig, das wir einst die besten Freunde waren. Und jetzt? Nichts. Mein Essen ist kalt. Auch egal, ich hätte es sowieso nicht gegessen. Genauso wie mein Frühstück. Ist irgendwie nicht mehr so schlimm, wie am Anfang. Vielleicht wenn ich schöner werde, wirst du mich bemerken.  
  
Oder wenn ich langsam von hier verschwinde. Seufzend erhebe ich mich von meinem Platz und verlassen die Halle und du tust es mir gleich. Die Eingangshalle ist leer, zum Glück. Du hältst mich am Arm fest , ziehst mich in einen alten Klassenraum und ich könnte schwören, das du meinen Knochen in deine Haut beißen spürst. Oder spürst du schon gar Nicht mehr?  
  
"Warum starrst du mich die ganze Zeit an?" verlangst du und hältst mich mit deinen grauen Augen auf meinem Platz, obwohl ich weglaufen will. "Ich...ich--" stottere ich und versuche einen Schritt zurückzugehen, doch dein Blick hält mich fest Was denkst du jetzt wohl von mir?  
  
"Ich habe nicht ewig Zeit" erwiderst du und verschränkst deine Arme über deiner Brust. "Ich habe dich nicht angestarrt" Ob du mir das wohl glaubst? Wahrscheinlich nicht, denn du schüttelst deinen Kopf. "Natürlich hast du und Ich will wissen, warum" Soll ich es wagen und es dir erzählen? Vielleicht, oh wie ich wünsche, das du mich nicht so Kalt ansehen würdest.  
  
"Das kann ich dir nicht sagen" Ich kann es nicht. "Oh, hast du etwa Angst?" spottest du und grinst. "Wieso soll ich den angst vor dir haben?" Ich bin unsicher, und Ich weiß, das du es merkst, "Lass mich in Ruhe!" Ich hab's gewußt. War schon klar, das du so reagieren würdest. Und dann-  
  
spüre ich plötzlich deine warmen Lippen auf den meinen und ich versinke in diesem Kuss. Deine Finger drücken meinen Kopf näher an deinen und ich streiche sanft mit meiner über deinen blonden Schopf. Erst als wir beide wieder Luft holen müssen, brichst du den Kuss und ich atme schwer. Meine Hand fliegt zu meinem Mund und ich spüre immer noch deine sanften Lippen.  
  
"Ich liebe dich" kommt es aus meinem Mund, nicht lauter als ein Flüstern. Doch du hast mich verstanden und stolperst ein paar Schritte zurück.  
  
"LÜG MICH NICHT AN! ES GIBT KEINE LIEBE!" schreist du und deine Worte treffen mich wie ein eiserner Faustschlag. "Es gibt keine Liebe und es wird sie niemals geben. Du liebst mich? Tut mir Leid, ich kenne keine Liebe und wenn es sie geben würde, dann würde ich ganz bestimmt nicht dich lieben" Jetzt bin ich es, der zurück stolpert. Nein, das hast du nicht gesagt.  
  
"Aber warum-" beginne ich, meine Stimme versagt. "Warum habe ich dich geküsst? Damit ich behaupten kann, das ich getan habe.Was hast du erwartet? Ein gehauchtes ' Ich liebe dich auch' ? Warmes Liebesgeflüster, nachdem ich mit dir geschlafen habe und ewig andauernde Liebe?" deine Stimme ist hart und Ich schlucke, tränen drohen in meine Augen zu erscheinen.  
  
"Ich-" Nein, das hatte ich nicht erwartet. gehofft, gefleht, aber Nicht erwartet. Nicht von dir. "Ich liebe dich nicht!" ich schweige. Und dann- "Du zitterst ja" sage ich so leise und ich habe recht. Dein ganzer Körper zittert, sogar deine Stimme. Vielleicht lügst du?  
  
"Was geht dich das an? Lass mich in ruhe!" Deine Stimme zerbricht und deine Hände sind zu Fäusten geballt. Ich höre wie der Regen an die großen Fenster trommelt und in den Gängen hallt. Tränen, hunderte von Tränen laufen meine Wangen hinab und Ich hebe eine Hand, um sie an deine Wange zu legen. Du schlägst sie weg.  
  
"Ich liebe dich" sage ich noch einmal, diesmal ohne zu wissen, was diese Worte für mich bedeuten. Du greifst mich an den Schultern und schüttelst mich, einmal, zweimal. Mir wird schwindelig und ich falle nach vorne in deine Arme. es wäre jedenfalls so gewesen, wenn du mich aufgefangen hättest. Du tust es nicht und lässt mich fallen. "Es gibt keine Liebe. Versteh das doch. Ich hasse dich" flüsterst du, drehst dich um und verschwindet. Die Tränen, die auch deine Wangen hinab laufen, sehe ich nicht.  
  
Ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich in dem Raum gelegen habe, Zeit hat ihre Bedeutung für mich verloren. Alles ist in diese große , schwarze Loch gefallen, das du brutal erweitert hast. Ich könnte die Schuld auf dich schieben, doch wäre das dumm, denn ich weiss, das ich daran schuld bin, mich in dich verliebt zu haben. Was du wohl jetzt machst? Denkst du an mich? Wohl nicht.  
  
Erst, als Ich auf dem Gang Nichts mehr höre verlasse ich diesen kalten Raum, noch immer regnet es und ich zittere, so wie du vorhin. Ein Blick auf die Uhr sagt mir, das du jetzt Unterricht hast. Mit ihnen, meine sogenannten besten Freunden. Was kümmert es mich, ob sie denken, wo ich bin. Es ,acht Nicht mehr aus. Alles ist leer und ich kann Nichts dagegen tun.  
  
Meine Füße tragen mich die Treppen hinauf, durch die Tür, hinaus in den Regen, den Ich nicht einmal mehr spüre. Ich merke überhaupt nichts mehr. Dort unten sehe ich, wie du dich mit ihnen streitest. Ich glaube, ich lächle und gehe näher an den Rand. Der Regen hat beinahe aufgehört und dann hebt einer von den anderen einen Arm und deutet zu mir. Du stehst dort unten, deine grauen Augen auf mich gerichtet und ich falle. "NEIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!" schreist du und fängst an, auf mich zu zureden.  
  
Und noch immer falle ich. Dann Nicht mehr. Meine Augen sind schwer und ich merke noch Nicht einmal mehr, das ich unten aufgeschlagen bin.  
  
Etwas warmes steigt meinen Hals hinauf und das Atmen fällt mir schwer. Ich sehe dich über mich gebeugt und höre deine Rufe , als ob mich jemand unter Wasser gedrückt hätte. Deine Hände streichen panisch meine nassen haare aus meinem Gesicht und ich lächle immer noch. Etwas nasses fällt auf mein Gesicht und es regnet Nicht mehr.  
  
Weinst du etwa? Um mich herum wird es immer dunkler und mein Kopf fällt zur Seite. Dein verzweifeltes 'Ich liebe dich doch auch' höre ich nicht mehr. Es wird still....  
A/N: Bitte bitte reviewt!!!bitte bite?? ^__^ Hat's euch gefallen? Oder vielleicht auch nicht? Reviewt!! 


End file.
